gelispectralslittlecornerfandomcom-20200214-history
GLC:About
Hello! It seems that you were drifted off to this place but the thing is, you're not supposed to be here, aren't you? Therefore, you are not welcome to Mathemagician's home...................................................... CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE A JOKE, DUDE??! Copyright Protected First and foremost, everything you see here that are written by me, except in the case of brief quotations or small excerpts and stuffs that were clearly labeled and given due credit to the author or creator or whatever, therefore, they are protected by copyright and are not for sale or for stealing by anyone. That's one of the rules in mah wiki. Even if the multimedia stocks and a couple of references and guides that weren't written by me are protected by copyright and I respected the authors/creators/designers' work by putting up a label to their rightful owners. But I doubt some would even consider this, take this to the heart and resist the temptation to claim everything on their own. So mark my words, thief, I swear you won't get to see the next daylight. And before anyone would ask, I'm very, very, very (like an infinite times I think) overprotective of my works. Think of it for example like I stole something that was rightfully yours like an idea of some sort and it turned out very popular than yours. Nobody would want that right? EVEN if you altered it, changed it into something that made it seemed that was made originally by you. IT'S STILL CONSIDERED STEALING MAN! PLAGIARISM IS A VIOLATION TO THE LAWS AND IS (probably) PUNISHABLE BY DEATH.... or if not death, LIFETIME IMPRISONMENT!!! The Wiki Gelispectral's Little Corner Wiki is one of the canvas or sandbox wikis created for and only for the usage of Mathemagical to serve as my sandbox, sketchpad, canvas (name it!) wiki. In this wiki stored are a bunch of random stuffs that pops into my mind and type it right there. The wiki also contains some stuffs (such as excerpts and previews and overviews) regarding on my future projects in a wonderful site (which is so addictive by the way) known as Wattpad. Therefore, everything that are found here (even the multimedia and coding) are protected by copyright. I think I already explained that above and I seriously don't want to be redundant but in this case, I think I already am just to have a very long page which I of course would not achieve.... okay, now what am I thinking? I'm babbling, yeah, I know. Forgive me please. Purposes The creation of this wiki serves as a sandbox wiki of mine. The reason why I posted some of my ideas and works here is to practice HTML coding or Wiki mark-up language in this case. But of course, those ideas of mine (like story spoilers and stuff) that are very dear to me and wouldn't risk plagiarism is of course not posted except for small excerpts. Also, my laptop's getting a bit overpopulated with a bunch of files and random gifs, pics and stuff so I think it would be best if I could just post pictures and multimedia in this wiki where I could just download it any time I want then once I'm done editing with it (as most stock photos would probably be used for graphic manipulation) shall be deleted on my laptop. Category:GLC Official